TRUTH OR DARE
by Ro 'FlyinBootay
Summary: Tonys friends from SVU come down to visit they all get drunk and some lovely games of truth or dare and more occur.


NCIS and L&O:SVU TRUTH OR DARE TONY POV

"Hey Gibbs my friends from New York are coming down for the weekend, but I want the team to meet them do you think we could all go over to your place tonight?" I asked Gibbs

"Sure Tony"

"Thanks" I said before rushing off to the airport to grab them.

Later that night... "Toooooony I'm bored!" I heard Abby whine and glanced over everyone else around me. Gibbs, Don and Ducky were talking about their liquor prefrences, Mcgee and Palmer were talking about some new game, Munch and Fin were arguing over something in on of their cases, and Olivia and Elliot were distracted giving each other lovey dovey eyes, Ziva was in the corner talking with Jenny.

"Alright Abbs what do you suppose we do?"

"Truth or Dare!" she yelled and everyones heads snapped in her direction.

"Um Abbs I think that our guests should get the chance to adjust before we scare them" Ziva said with everyone nodding along.

"Actually you guys couldn't scare us away" Olivia said.

"Why not?"

"Because we have seen enough that nothing really scares us anymore"

"Alright how 'bout you guys play with the team and me"

"Abbs how about you play with the younger members. I think Gibbs, Ducky, Don and I are going to hang out in the kitchen"

"Ok Ma" she said and they left the room leaving Ziva, Abbs, Mcgee, Palmer, Elliot, Fin, Munch, Olivia and me.

"Alright in a circle" I said and we got in one.

"Noses!" I yelled and Fin was the last to touch his nose.

"Sorry Fin your first" I said.

"Alright Olivia Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare" she said confidently.

FIN POV

I knew she would want to kill me for suggesting this one, but since Elliott had gotten a divorce things had gotten a bit warmer in the squadroom and I wanted to win that fifty bucks Munch betted me.

"Alright. You have to kiss Elliott for 15 seconds on the lips."

"What?" Olivia questioned at the same time Elliott said, "Hey Man!"

"You heard me" I smirked.

"Fine" she huffed and crawled over to Elliott. She pressed her lips to his and I counted. Once it was over they were both red in the face and chuckling. "Well now that thats over. Abby?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to... kiss Munch" she said and Abby pulled a face.

TONY POV

Three hours later... Gibbs, Don, Jenny, and Ducky had gone to bed and that left the group of very drunk agents and detectives to our game of Truth or Dare and it was getting funny. I was the most sober of the group, but I was still out of it.

"I am sick of this game" Abby whined.

"Alright what do you suggest?"

"I never" she said and then giggled. "

Alright" I said and handed everyone a bottle of beer. "First to be out of beer loses" I said and we all sat in a circle. "I will start. I never drank straight vodka" Olivia, Abby, and Fin drank.

Then it was Munch's turn, "I've never had a crush or relationship with someone I work with" Olivia, Elliott, Fin, Abby, Mcgee, Tony, Ziva, and Palmer drank.

"Alright who?" "

Elliot" Olivia said.

"Olivia" Elliott said.

"Olivia" Fin said.

"Mcgee" Abby said.

"Abby" Mcgee said.

"Ziva" Tony said.

"Tony" Ziva said.

"Well I want to know when Fin fell for Olivia and who has done something about the relationships?"

"I did when I first came here and then I realized that she was more of my sister than anything" Fin said quickly defending himself.

"Alright well Abby and Mcgee are together. Me and Ziva are starting something"

"Nice. Tony finally!" Olivia whisper yelled. "I am not with Elliott"

"Yet" he muttered.

"Alright. Olivia your turn"

"I never married someone I was engaged to" Elliott, Fin, Munch and Palmer drank. Then we continued around the circle.

"I never had an abusive parent"

"I never killed anyone"

"I never learned to speak another language"

"I never went into the army"

"I never dealt with a rape victim"

"I was never held captive" Olivia was down to three sips, Elliott three sips, Fin three sips, Munch five sips, Abby seven sips, Mcgee five sips, Ziva five sips, Palmer eight sips, and me four sips. "Jesus Palmer you need to live a little" I said laughing.

"Alright let keep going" Olivia slurred.

"I never slept with someone in autopsy"

"I never glued someones fingers to their keyboard"

"I never argued with my partner"

"I never threatened to kill anyone on my team"

"I never used a gun"

"Alright" Olivia slurred "I'm out"

"Me too" Elliott said.

"Same" I added.

"Me too" Fin groaned laying back against the couch.

"I never dated a guy"

"I never dated a killer"

"I'm out" Ziva said laying against me.

"I never dealt with a dead persons organs"

"I never used a high tech computer gadget"

"I never was considered a geek"

"I'm out" Mcgee slurred out.

"I never married more than once"

"I never got divorced"

"Out" Munch said.

"I never went bowling with nuns"

"I was never scared of Gibbs"

"I never put my hair in pig tails"

"You win Palmer" Abby said and I looked over at the clock.

"Guys its four in the morning" I tried to say as clearly as possible, but then I noticed that Fin had passed out along with Mcgee, Olivia, Elliott, Munch, Ziva, and Abby. "Night Palmer" I said, but only got a snore in reply. I laid against Ziva and passed out as well.

GIBBS POV

The next morning... I walked downstairs with Jen and Don to check on the rest of the guys and we found them all passed out on the floor in somewhat of a heap. "Well looks like they had a good night" I said chuckling and glancing at all the beer and alcohol bottles laying around.


End file.
